Fort Fellhammer
Fort Fellhammer is a fort located in Winterhold and is occupied by bandits. However, if the quest "Stealing Plans"—given by Aela the Huntress during the Companions main quest—is active, it may be repopulated with Silver Hand. Walkthrough The first time Fort Fellhammer is entered, it will be inhabited by bandits. On subsequent visits, Silver Hand have taken up residence. In either case, the walkthrough is essentially the same. As with many of the semi-ruinous forts throughout Skyrim, there is a breach in the outer wall here, meaning the player can avoid the main entrance if planning a stealth attack. Fort Fellhammer Upon approaching the fort one will encounter three bandits/Silver Hand. The fort's rounded, spacious perimeter makes the enemy attacks easy to predict. Once they have been cleared out, move to the top of the fort and enter the garrison. Fort Fellhammer Garrison This is a simple, two room affair. The Bandit Chief/Silver Hand Leader is in the second room. There is a shelf on the northwest wall of the first room holding leather strips, four random books, a salt pile, and two potions of minor healing. In the second room, there is a table, with a leveled dagger and the book, The Black Arrow, v1, on top -among other food items. After dispatching the chief/leader, grab the Fellhammer Mine Key from the corpse, loot the boss chest behind him and head back out to the fort. Fort Fellhammer Mines The door to the mines is at the rear of the fort courtyard. Pick the expert lock, or use the key looted from the leader's corpse. There will be four bandits/Silver Hand inside. The mine is spiral-shaped, looping around and under itself before ending abruptly. A shaft connects the two levels. A tripwire/rock fall trap can be found on the lower level, although it is likely an enemy will activate this before it is reached. There are ten iron ore veins within the mine, and ten iron ores. Four of them are in a wheelbarrow located at the beginning of the mine, to the left, between two crates. There's a shovel over top of them; simply move it off to access them easily. The next three are on the second downward ramp into the mine (two at the top, one midway down). These ones may move slightly if they were kicked around during the skirmish. At the bottom of this same ramp, is another wheelbarrow with the last three iron ores inside (these are the only two wheel barrows in the mine, so they should be easy to locate). Around the corner from here is a table (the only table in the mine) with the Heavy Armor Skill Book, Orsinium and the Orcs on top. At the end of the mine, there is a barrel with a garnet on top. Mining #Directly straight upon reaching the fork, can be found on the left side. #Down the tunnel to then end of the first hall, located in the ground. #Travel back to the fork and turn left. Walk a few paces forward before going down the ramp; it can be found on the right side. #Go to the end of the passage where it turns right. Upon reaching the next fork, it will be on the left side in the ground. Another vein can be found directly above it. #Keep going straight through the fork, is at the dead end. #Turn, go back to the fork and turn left, past the desk and first pile of boxes. The vein will be on right before reaching another box and 3 barrels. #Directly past the barrels of #6 to the left. #At the end of the shaft, to the left. #To the right of #8 on the wall. Notable items *''Orsinium and the Orcs'' (Heavy Armor) *Plentiful iron ore *Leveled dagger (Garrison) *Minor Healing Potions x2 (Garrison) *Chest contents (Garrison) *Garnet on top of a barrel at the far end of the mines. Books *''The Black Arrow, Book I'' *''Orsinium and the Orcs'' Facilities *Smelter in the fort courtyard. *Three beds (Garrison). Trivia *Possible location for the Rescue radiant quest if siding with the Dawnguard. *Possible location for the Helm of Winterhold. *The name of the fort is an anagram of the province of Hammerfell. *It is a possible location for Kharjo's Moon Amulet. *Fort Fellhammer, Kastav, and Hraggstad are the only military forts to not originally appear in . Bugs * The ores within the mine may never respawn. There is no known fix or cause. Appearances * de:Festung Düsterhammer es:Fuerte Martillo Endeble ru:Форт Феллхаммер Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Iron Ore Vein Locations